The present invention pertains to the field of apparatus for treatment of a failing heart. In particular, the apparatus of the present invention is directed toward reducing the wall stress in the failing heart.
The syndrome of heart failure is a common course for the progression of many forms of heart disease. Heart failure may be considered to be the condition in which an abnormality of cardiac function is responsible for the inability of the heart to pump blood at a rate commensurate with the requirements of the metabolizing tissues, or can do so only at an abnormally elevated filling pressure. There are many specific disease processes that can lead to heart failure with a resulting difference in pathophysiology of the failing heart, such as the dilatation of the left ventricular chamber. Etiologies that can lead to this form of failure include idiopathic cardiomyopathy, viral cardiomyopathy, and ischemic cardiomyopathy.
The process of ventricular dilatation is generally the result of chronic volume overload or specific damage to the myocardium. In a normal heart that is exposed to long term increased cardiac output requirements, for example, that of an athlete, there is an adaptive process of slight ventricular dilation and muscle myocyte hypertrophy. In this way, the heart fully compensates for the increased cardiac output requirements. With damage to the myocardium or chronic volume overload, however, there are increased requirements put on the contracting myocardium to such a level that this compensated state is never achieved and the heart continues to dilate.
The basic problem with a large dilated left ventricle is that there is a significant increase in wall tension and/or stress both during diastolic filling and during systolic is contraction. In a normal heart, the adaptation of muscle hypertrophy (thickening) and ventricular dilatation maintain a fairly constant wall tension for systolic contraction. However, in a failing heart, the ongoing dilatation is greater than the hypertrophy and the result is a rising wall tension requirement for systolic contraction. This is felt to be an ongoing insult to the muscle myocyte resulting in further muscle damage. The increase in wall stress is also true for diastolic filling. Additionally, because of the lack of cardiac output, there is generally a rise in ventricular filling pressure from several physiologic mechanisms. Moreover, in diastole there is both a diameter increase and a pressure increase over normal, both contributing to higher wall stress levels. The increase in diastolic wall stress is felt to be the primary contributor to ongoing dilatation of the chamber.
Prior art treatments for heart failure fall into three generally categories. The first being pharmacological, for example, diuretics. The second being assist systems, for example, pumps. Finally, surgical treatments have been experimented with, which are described in more detail below.
With respect to pharmacological treatments, diuretics have been used to reduce the workload of the heart by reducing blood volume and preload. Clinically, preload is defined in several ways including left ventricular end diastolic pressure (LVEDP), or left ventricular end diastolic volume (LVEDV). Physiologically, the preferred definition is the length of stretch of the sarcomere at end diastole. Diuretics reduce extra cellular fluid which builds in congestive heart failure patients increasing preload conditions. Nitrates, arteriolar vasodilators, angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors have been used to treat heart failure through the reduction of cardiac workload through the reduction of afterload. Afterload may be defined as the tension or stress required in the wall of the ventricle during ejection. Inotropes like digoxin are cardiac glycosides and function to increase cardiac output by increasing the force and speed of cardiac muscle contraction. These drug therapies offer some beneficial effects but do not stop the progression of the disease.
Assist devices include mechanical pumps and electrical stimulators. Mechanical pumps reduce the load on the heart by performing all or part of the pumping function normally done by the heart. Currently, mechanical pumps are used to sustain the patient while a donor heart for transplantation becomes available for the patient. Electrical stimulation such as bi-ventricular pacing have been investigated for the treatment of patients with dilated cardiomyopathy.
There are at least three surgical procedures for treatment of heart failure: 1) heart transplant; 2) dynamic cardiomyoplasty; and 3) the Batista partial left ventriculectomy. Heart transplantation has serious limitations including restricted availability of organs and adverse effects of immunosuppressive therapies required following heart transplantation. Cardiomyoplasty includes wrapping the heart with skeletal muscle and electrically stimulating the muscle to contract synchronously with the heart in order to help the pumping function of the heart. The Batista partial left ventriculectomy includes surgically remodeling the left ventricle by removing a segment of the muscular wall. This procedure reduces the diameter of the dilated heart, which in turn reduces the loading of the heart. However, this extremely invasive procedure reduces muscle mass of the heart.
The present invention pertains to a non-pharmacological, passive apparatus and method for the treatment of a failing heart. The device is configured to reduce the tension in the heart wall. It is believed to reverse, stop or slow the disease process of a failing heart as it reduces the energy consumption of the failing heart, decreases isovolumetric contraction, increases sarcomere shortening during contraction and increases isotonic shortening which in turn increases stroke volume. The device reduces wall tension during diastole and systole.
In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a tension member for drawing at least two walls of the heart chamber toward each other to reduce the radius or area of the heart chamber in at least one cross sectional plane. The tension member has anchoring members disposed at opposite ends for engagement with the heart or chamber wall.
In another embodiment, the apparatus includes a compression member for drawing at least two walls of a heart chamber toward each other. In one embodiment, the compression member includes a balloon. In another embodiment of the apparatus, a frame is provided for supporting the compression member.
Yet another embodiment of the invention includes a clamp having two ends biased toward one another for drawing at least two walls of a heart chamber toward each other. The clamp includes at least two ends having atraumatic anchoring member disposed thereon for engagement with the heart or chamber wall.
In yet another embodiment, a heart wall tension reduction apparatus is provided which includes a first tension member having two oppositely disposed ends and first and second elongate anchor members. A second tension member can be provided. One of the elongate anchors may be substituted for by two smaller anchors.
In an alternate embodiment of the heart wall tension reduction apparatus, an elongate compression member can be provided. First and second elongate lever members preferably extend from opposite ends of the compression member. A tension member extends between the first and second lever members.
The compression member of the above embodiment can be disposed exterior to, or internally of the heart. The tension member extends through the chamber or chambers to bias the lever members toward the heart.
In yet another embodiment of a heart wall tension reduction apparatus in accordance with the present invention, a rigid elongate frame member is provided. The frame member can extend through one or more chambers of the heart. One or more cantilever members can be disposed at opposite ends of the frame member. Each cantilever member includes at least one atraumatic pad disposed thereon. The atraumatic pads disposed at opposite ends of the frame member can be biased toward each other to compress the heart chamber.
One method of placing a heart wall tension apparatus or splint on human heart includes the step of extending a hollow needle through at least one chamber of the heart such that each end of the needle is external to the chamber. A flexible leader is connected to a first end of a tension member. A second end of the tension member is connected to an atraumatic pad. The leader is advanced through the needle from one end of the needle to the other. The leader is further advanced until the second end of the tension member is proximate the heart and the first end of the tension member is external to the heart. A second atraumatic pad is connected to the first end of the tension member such that the first and second atraumatic pads engage the heart.
An alternate method of placing the heart wall tension reduction apparatus on the heart includes the step of extending a guide member through at least one chamber of the heart such that each end of the guide member is external to the chamber. A tension member for use in this method has at least one lumen extending through at least a portion of the member. The guide member is placed in the lumen. The tension member is advanced over the guide member such that a first end of the tension member is disposed to one side of and external to the heart and a second end of the tension member is disposed to an opposite side of and external to the heart. A first atraumatic pad is connected to one end of the tension member and a second atraumatic pad is connected to the opposite end of the tension member.
Yet another method of placing a heart wall tension apparatus on a heart includes the step of extending a needle having a flexible tension member releasably connected thereto through at least one chamber of the heart such that opposite ends of the tension member are external to the chamber and exposed on opposite sides of the chamber. The needle is removed from the tension member. Then first and second atraumatic pads are connected to the tension member at opposite ends of the tension member.